Notre dame de Centrale
by senekata
Summary: Suite à une idée dun certain personage, certains persos sont obligés de joués Notre Dame De Paris. Fou rire garantit ! FIC ABANDONNE
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Tout le monde était là, silencieux. Sénékata fit son entré en scène.

Sénékata : J'AI UNE BONNE NOUVELLE !

Edward : Je crains le pire…

Sénékata : VOUS ALLEZ JOUEZ DANS UNE PIECE !

Silence de mort…

Sénékata : En fait, c'est une comédie musicale ! C'est "Notre dame de Paris"

Envy : Ha ouais ? Au moins c'est pas si terrible que ça.

Dante : Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis d'Envy.

Sénékata : Alors, les rôles sont répartis et pas de plaintes :

Alors on commence par les filles :

Esméralda Lust

Fleur de Lys Dante

Hoenheim : Evidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu faire Fleur De Lys ?

Edward (goutte derrière la tête) : Ha bon ?

Lust : C'est qui Esméralda en fait ?

Sénékata : Interdiction de dire qui sont les personnages ! Pour les garçons :

Envy : Attend une seconde !

Sénékata : Quoi ?

Envy : Comment va-t-on faire pour les bohémiens ? Ils ne sont pas blancs !

Sénékata : Ben on mettra du maquillage ! Donc les garçons :

Gringoire Greed et pas de commentaires !

Phoebus Roy Mustang

Frollo Scar. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

En effet les rares personnes qui connaissaient l'histoire faisaient un concours de grimace...

Envy : Les personnages sont mal choisis. Sauf pour Phoebus peut-être !

Dante : Je suis d'accord. En plus Greed risque de se faire tuer.

Sénékata : Clopin Envy.

Envy : OUAIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dante : Confirmation. Greed va mourir.

Greed (goutte derrière la tête) : Comment ça ?

Envy (chantant) : Poète Gringoire

Vous serez pendu

Pour avoir

Comme un intrus

Pénétré le Cénacle

De la Cour des miracles

Greed (goutte derrière la tête) : Mais je veux pas être pendu moi !

Lust et Sloth (avec des étoiles dans les yeux) : Continue la chanson !

Envy (chantant) : Pénétré le Cénacle

De la Cour des miracles

A moins qu'une femme –rire-

Ne vous prenne pour époux

Garde à vous

Je le proclame

Les poètes en France

Sont bons pour la potence

Hoenheim (chantant) : Les poètes en France

Envy (chantant) : Les poètes en France

Sont bons pour la potence

Et toi le belle que voilà

Ma belle Esméralda

Lust : COMMENT CA ??????

Envy (chantant) : Veux-tu prendre pour époux

Ce poète de quatre sous ?

Ce poète de quatre sous ?

Lust : NON PAS DU TOUT !

Ou tu le prends ou je le pends

Dante (chantant) : S'il est a prendre je le prends.

Envy (chantant) : Je te le donne pour mari, mais certes pas pour amant

Je vous déclare donc mariés pour trois ans

A la Cour des miracle

A la Cour des miracle

Pendant tout ce temps vous vous tiendrez distants

De la Cour des miracle

De la Cour des miracle

Sénékata : C'est fini pour les chansons !

Quasimodo Wrath. ET PAS DE COMMENTAIRE NI DE GUEULE D'AHURI SVP !

Effectivement il y eut un silence d'incompréhension.

Sénékata : pour les groupes :

-Les militaires : vous faites les soldats.

-Les habitants du 5ème laboratoire et les homonculus : vous êtes les sans papiers.

Envy : On a fini avec les personnages alors !

Greed : Moi je veux changer de personnage !

Sénékata : hors de question ! Maintenant ce qui ont pas été cités dégagés !

Et les autres dégagèrent.

Sénékata : Bon. On commence les répétitions !

* * *


	2. répétitions

Les phrases en gras sont chantés.

**Répétition**

Sénékata : Je vais vous donner vos feuilles de chant. On va commencer par "ces diamants là". Dante et Mustang en place !

Roy : Ho non !

Ils se mirent en place sur la scène.

Dante : **Mes quatorze printemps  
Sont à toi  
Ce collier de diamants  
Est pour moi  
Les mots de tes serments  
Si tu mens  
Je n'y croirai pas**

Roy (monotonement) : **Ton cœur de jouvencelle **…

Sénékata : NON, NON ET NON ! Roy tu doit jouer comme Phoebus pas comme un vieux balais ! Mais y du cœur !

Roy : Je ne sais même pas qui c'est mon personnage !

Envy : **Monsieur Phoebus de Châteaupers**

**Capitaine des archers du roi**

Roy : D'accord.

Sénékata : Phoebus est un chevalier qui doit se marier avec Fleur-De-Lys ! Mais il a des vu sur la belle bohémienne Esméralda…

Roy : C'est vrai ?

Lust : Rassure moi, il ne touche pas Esméralda.

Sénékata : Dans une chanson si ! Mais elle a été enlevée de la comédie.

Lust : Ouf.

Sénékata : JAI UNE IDEE ! Riza, tu va jouer Fleur-De-Lys !

Riza : QUOI ???

Sénékata : Comme ça Roy va se décider à bien jouer.

Effectivement Roy a joué comme un dieu lors de la chanson.

Sénékata : Vous voyez ? Il faut entrer dans la peau de votre personnage !

Pride : Moi ce que je vois surtout c'est deux tourtereaux qui chantent une chanson en se faisant griller.

Sénékata : ce n'est pas grave. Surtout que si ça peut vous aider, ce sera l'idéale car il y aune chanson de l'acte 2 qu'il faudra beaucoup bosser !

Tous : Au secours…

Envy : On peut faire la cours des miracles maintenant ?

Sénékata : Entendu ! Les sans Papiers, Esméralda et Gringoire en place. Envy, toi tu es déjà en place !

En fait Envy était couché sur une poutre au dessus de la scène.

Clopin et les sanspapiers:

**Ici on est tous des frères**

**Dans la joie dans la misère**

**Vous ne trouverez chez nous ni le Ciel ni l'Enfer**

**Ni le Ciel ni l'Enfer**

**Nous sommes comme des vers**

**Comme des vers dans le ventre de la terre**

**La sang et le vin ont la même couleur**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Les filles de joie dansent avec les voleurs**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Mendiants et brigands dansent la même danse**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous des gibiers de potence**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Nous sommes de la même race**

**La race des gens qui passent**

**Vous ne trouverez chez nous ni religion ni nation**

**Ni religion ni nation**

**Nos oripeaux pour drapeaux**

**La couleur de ma peau contre celle de ta peau**

**Truands et Gitans chantent la même chanson**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous évadés de prison**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Voleurs et tueurs boivent au même calice**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous repris de justice**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

(Nda : pendant la chanson, les "sans papiers" font une chorégraphie très épuisante. Essayez de chercher sur youtube pour la voir !)

Envy :** Poète Gringoire **–il fait des grands signes de bras pour dire à Greed de faire quelque chose-

**Vous serez pendu  
Pour avoir  
Comme un intrus  
Pénétré le Cénacle  
De la Cour des miracles  
Pénétré le Cénacle  
Pénétré le Cénacle   
De la Cour des miracles** **A moins qu'une femme**

**Ne vous prenne pour époux**

**Garde à vous**

**Je le proclame**

**Les poètes en France**

**Sont bons pour la potence**

**Les poètes en France**

**Les poètes en France **

**Sont bons pour la potence**

Greed : Sénékata ! Envy commence à me faire peur !

Sénékata : Okay ! Envy mets y un peu moins d'ardeur ! Tu as les yeux qui brûlent !

Bon, les répétitions suivantes se firent beaucoup mieux et le jour du grand spectacle arriva enfin…


	3. act 1 1

**Acte 1 (1)**

Sénékata : Bon vous avez tous emmenés un plat comme je vous l'ai demandé ?

Tous les acteurs : Oui !

En faite, Notre Dame de Paris contient 2 actes. Entre les deux actes il y a un entracte de trente minutes pendant lequel les spectateurs vont manger dans un self. Et chacun des acteurs doit emmener un plat. Alors Lust avait emmené une île gourmande qui ressemblait à une grosse colline avec une cerise posée au sommet. Greed avait emmené la même chose et l'avait mis à côté de celui de Lust, ce qui faisait penser à un … Bref, Sloth avait fait des croque-monsieur par paresse, et Wrath des sablés qui ressemblaient à rien. Envy lui, avait emmené une foret noire au sens propre du mot : En faite c'était un fondant au chocolat avec dessus des arbres fait à partir de chocolat (en 3d) et une canne à sucre tenait un sablé en forme de lune. La présentation était encadré par de la crème chantilly et recouvert d'un coulis fait à partir de fruits des bois.

Wrath : Ca à l'air trop bon !

Envy : Tiens, j'ai fait des arbres supplémentaires au cas où tu dirais ça.

Wrath se jeta sur les arbres en chocolat. Les autres avaient emmené des plats traditionnels : gratin, lasagnes etc…

Seul Pride avait emmené autre chose sur demande de Sénékata : des tomates et des pommes pourrîtes. Mais, au moment où tout le monde ne s'y attendait pas, Dante fit irruption dans la pièce par le plafond avec le gâteau de gloutonny et un panier contenant tous les plateaux repas qu'elle avait fait (et oui ! Eux aussi savent cuisiner !)

Greed (désignant les plateaux repas) : C'est quoi ça ?

Dante : Mes plats. Goutte si tu veux.

Silence puis…

Greed : C'EST IMMENGABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sénékata : Règle 1 de la survie : Ne _jamais _donner à un homonculus des plats pimentés.

Règle 2 : Ne jamais offenser le cuisinier.

Effectivement Dante était dans une colère noire.

Assistante : Tous les acteurs doivent venir se préparé dans leur loge.

Sénékata : Bon, ben à tout à l'heure !

20 minutes plus tard dans le théâtre

Edward : Je me demande ce que ça raconte.

Izumi : J'ai essayé de me renseigner mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose. A part que Notre Dame de Paris est une cathédrale. Ah ! Ça commence !

Sénékata monte sur scène.

Sénékata : Bonjour ! Merci d'être venu ! Avant que le spectacle ne commence, je vais vous informer d'une chose : des tomates sont à votre disposition si vous n'aimez pas le jeu des acteurs ! Et je vous rappelle que le nom de leur personnage est marqué dans le programme. Maintenant Envy –une poutre descend avec Envy dessus- va vous faire passer le message des acteurs et Gringoire va chanter la première chanson.

Envy : Tous les acteurs demandent au public d'y aller mollo avec les tomates surtouts ceux qui vont faire les chorégraphies car c'est _très_ épuisant. Greed dit aussi de faire _trèèèèèèssssss _attention aux plats du self car il y a un plat empoisonné dedans !

Fletcher : Il veulent nous tuer ?

Envy : Maintenant c'est à Gringoire de chanter "_Le temps des cathédrales" !_

Greed arrive sur la scène avec un "pull" et un "pantalon" en haillon noir. Il a également un grand manteau bleu.

Greed **: C'est une histoire qui a pour lieu**

**Paris la belle en l'an de Dieu**

**Mil quatre cent quatre vingt deux**

**Histoire d'amour et de désir**

Edward : HO NON !

Greed (énervé) : LA FERME !

**Nous les artistes anonymes**

Kimblee : Lui un artiste ?

Greed (très énervé) :

**De la sculpture ou de la rime**

**Tenterons de vous la transcrire**

**Pour les siècles à venir**

Izumi : Mais pourquoi personne ne connaît l'histoire alors ?

Greed : **IL EST VENU LE TEMPS DES CATHÉDRALE**

-Le rideau se lève et les acteurs apparaissent en restant cacher dans le noir mais tout le monde a les mains sur les oreilles à cause de Greed-

**Le monde est entré**

**Dans un nouveau millénaire**

**L'homme a voulu monter vers les étoiles**

**Ecrire son histoire**

**Dans le verre ou dans la pierre**

**Pierre après pierre, jour après jour**

**De siècle en siècle avec amour**

**Il a vu s'élever les tours**

**Qu'il avait bâties de ses mains**

**Les poètes et les troubadours**

**Ont chanté des chansons d'amour**

**Qui promettaient au genre humain**

**De meilleurs lendemains**

**Il est venu le temps des cathédrales**

**Le monde est entré**

**Dans un nouveau millénaire**

**L'homme a voulu monter vers les étoiles**

**Ecrire son histoire**

**Dans le verre ou dans la pierre**

**Il est venu le temps des cathédrales**

**Le monde est entré**

**Dans un nouveau millénaire **

**L'homme a voulu monter vers les étoiles**

**Ecrire son histoire**

**Dans le verre ou dans la pierre **

**Il est foutu le temps des cathédrales**

Izumi : DEJA ?

Greed :** LA FOULE DES BARBARES**

**Est aux portes de la ville**

**Laissez entrer ces païens, ces vandales**

**La fin de ce monde**

**Est prévue pour l'an deux mille**

**Est prévue pour l'an deux mille**

Et Greed se sauve. Envy descend de sa barre et une lumière montre ce qu'il y au sol : le clan des exclus est en train de roupiller au sol dans des manteaux. Lust est également là mais elle se tient un peu à l'écart.

Envy : **Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile !**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

Edward : ON LE SAIT !

Envy (calme) :** Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile !**

**Nous sommes …**

Edward : Préparez les tomates !

Envy : **…PLUS DE MILLE** –il a crié plus fort de Greed et plus personne n'ose protester-

**Aux portes de la ville**

**Et bientôt nous serons**

**Dix mille et puis cent mille**

**Nous serons des millions**

**Qui te demanderont**

**Asile !**

**Asile !**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile !**

**Nous sommes des va-nu-pieds**

**Aux portes de la ville**

**Et la ville est dans l'île**

**Dans l'île de la Cité**

**Le monde va changer**

**Et va se mélanger**

**Et nous irons jouer**

**Dans l'île**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Sans domicile**

Le cadet des frères Hishbal : IL Y A SCAR QUI DESCENT !

Effectivement Scar descendait les marches du décor avec un manteau de moine.

Envy :** Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Nous sommes**

**Des étrangers**

**Des sans-papiers**

**Des hommes**

**Et des femmes**

**Sans domicile**

**Oh ! Notre-Dame**

**Et nous te demandons**

**Asile ! Asile ! Asile ! Asile !**

Scar se met sur un pallier en enlevant sa cagoule. Mustang arrive bien vêtu.

Scar **: Monsieur Phoebus de Châteaupers**

**Capitaine des archers du roi**

**Je vous ordonne de faire taire**

**La voix de cette Esméralda**

**Il faut à tout prix empêcher**

**Cette cohorte d'étrangers**

**De venir troubler la vie**

**Du bon peuple de Paris**

Mustang : **A vos ordres Monseigneur l'Archidiacre  
Au nom de Dieu j'irai jusqu'au massacre –**première tomate lancé sur Mustang-**  
Je vais chasser de votre vue  
Tous ces vauriens, tous ces tout nus**

Les soldats chassent les sans-papiers... Phoebus s'attarde auprès d'Esméralda.

Mustang :** D'où viens-tu belle étrangère**

**Fille du ciel ou de la terre**

**Bel oiseau de paradis**

**Que viens-tu faire pas ici ?**

des "ho" et des sifflements se firent entendre des gradins donc Lust sortit ses ongles avant de commencer –

Lust : **Bohémienne**

**Nul ne sait le pays d'où je viens**

**Bohémienne**

**Je suis fille de grands chemins**

**Bohémienne, bohémienne**

**Qui peut dire où je serai demain**

**Bohémienne, bohémienne**

**C'est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

-Mustang essaye d'attraper la main de Lust mais elle se dégage et commence à danser, ce qui a pour effet que certains se penche pour mieux regarder même le prêtre Hishbal mais il se rassit quand il se rend compte que les autres Hishbals le regarde bizarrement. Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que personne ne remarque les regards assassins de Scar et de son frère-

**Ma mère me parlait de l'Espagne**

**Comme si c'était son pays**

**Et des brigands dans les montagnes**

**Dans les montagnes d'Andalousie**

**Dans les montagnes d'Andalousie**

**Je n'ai plus ni père ni mère**

**J'ai fait de Paris mon pays**

**Mais quand j'imagine la mer**

**Elle m'emmène loin d'ici**

**Vers les montagnes d'Andalousie**

**Bohémienne**

**Nul ne sait le pays d'où je viens**

**Bohémienne**

**Je suis fille de grands chemins**

**Bohémienne, bohémienne**

**Qui peut dire qui j'aimerai demain**

**Bohémienne, bohémienne**

**C'est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

**J'ai passé toute mon enfance**

**Pieds nus sur les monts de Provence**

**Pour les gitans la route est longue**

**La route est longue**

**Je continuerai mon errance**

**Au-delà des chemins de France**

**Je les suivrai au bout du monde**

**Au bout du monde**

**Un fleuve d'Andalousie**

**Coule dans mon sang**

**Coule dans mes veines**

**Le ciel d'Andalousie**

**Vaut-il la peine**

**Qu'on y revienne**

**Bohémienne**

**Nul ne sait le pays d'où je viens **

**Bohémienne**

**Je suis fille de grands chemins**

**Bohémienne, bohémienne**

**Qui peut dire ce que sera demain**

**Bohémienne, bohémienne**

**C'est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

**C'est écrit dans les lignes de ma main**

Applaudissements très forts. Mustang va rejoindre Dante qui est assis sur une caisse un peu plus loin tandis que Lust va rejoindre Envy qui est assis sur une caisse à l'opposé.

Envy : **Esméralda tu sais**

**Tu n'es plus une enfant**

**Il m'arrive maintenant**

**De te regarder différemment**

Plusieurs spectateurs : Obsédé !

Envy :** Tu n'avais pas huit ans**

**Quand ta mère est partie**

**Emportée par la mort**

**Vers son Andalousie**

**Ell't'a confiée à moi**

**Et avec jalousie**

**J'ai veillé sur ta vie**

**Jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui**

**Esméralda tu sais**

**Les hommes sont méchants**

**Prend garde quand tu cours**

**Dans les rues, dans les champs**

**Est-ce que tu me comprends ?**

**Tu arrives maintenant**

**A l'âge de l'amour**

**Rien n'est plus comme avant**

Roy et Dante reviennent sur scène.

Dante :

**Mes quatorze printemps**

**Sont à toi**

**Ce collier de diamants**

**Est pour moi**

**Les mots de tes serments**

**Si tu mens**

**Je n'y croirai pas**

Mustang :

**Ton cœur de jouvencelle**

**Est à moi**

**Tes yeux de tourterelle**

**Sont pour moi**

**Les étoiles étincelles**

**Dans le ciel**

**Moins que ces diamants-là**

Dante :

**Celui que mon cœur aime**

**Est un beau chevalier**

**Qui ne sait pas lui-même**

**Combien je peux l'aimer**

Mustang :

**Si je ne le sais pas**

**Je le vois dans tes yeux**

**Celui qui t'aimera**

**Sera un homme heureux**

Dante :

**Ne cherches plus l'amourIl est là**

**Il est là pour toujoursJe le crois**

**Ce sera un beau**

**Que le jour**

**Où l'on se mariera **

Mustang :

**Tout l'or qui dort encore**

**Sous le lit de la terre**

**J'en couvrirai ton corps**

**Que tu m'auras offert**

Dante :

**Tous les mots de l'amour**

**Tous les mots du désir**

**Mieux que les troubadours**

**Tu sauras me les dires**

Mustang :

**Ne cherches plus l'amourIl est là**

**Il est là pour toujoursJe le crois**

**Ce sera un beau**

**Que le jour**

**Où l'on se mariera **

Les deux :

**Ne cherche plus l'amour**

**Il est là**

**Il est là pour toujours**

**Je le crois**

**Ce sera un beau jour**

**Que le jour**

**Où l'on se mariera**

**Ce sera un beau jour**

**Que le jour **–Greed arrive-

**Où l'on se mariera**

**Où l'on se mariera **–il leur jette des confettis sur eux-

Tous les acteurs qui font les chorégraphies arrivent et poussent Roy et Dante.

Winry et Rose : MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS FOUTENT EUX ?

Les acteurs ne les écoutent pas et se mettent à danser _très_ bizarrement.

Edward : Mais qu'est-ce qui foutent ?

----------------------------------------------------

Je coupe là mais ça fait déjà beaucoup ! La suite bientôt !


	4. acte 1 2

**Acte 1 (2)**

Edward : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutent ?

Les danseurs :

**La fête des fous !**

Izumi : Tu as ta réponse !

Les danseurs :**La fête des fous !**

**La fête des fous !**

**La fête des fous !**

Greed :** Laissez-moi présider**

**Cette Fête des Fous**

**Comme on en fait chez nous**

**Où l'on sait s'amuser**

Les danseurs :** La fête des fous !**

**La fête des fous !**

Greed :** Choisissez le plus laid**

**Parmi les gens qui passent**

**Faites-les parader**

**Au milieu de la place**

**De toute la populace**

**Celui qui nous fera**

**La plus belle grimace**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

Greed et les danseurs :** Le Pape des fous !**

**Le Pape des fous !**

**C'est lui qu'on élire**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**Le Pape des fous **

**La...**

**Fête...**

**Des...**

**Fous...**

**La fête des fous**

**La fête des fous**

**La fête des fous**

**La fête des fous**

**La fête des fous**

**La fête des fous**

-Wrath descend et un projecteur s'allume sur lui-

**Mais qui est celui-là**

**Qui se cache là-bas ?  
Ce monstre n'est-il pas**

**Celui qu'on élira ?**

**Le Pape des fous !**

**Le Pape des fous !**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**Le Pape des fous**

**C'est le sonneur de cloches**

**Avec sa bosse au dos**

**C'est bien lui le plus moche**

**C'est le Quasimodo**

**Voilà qu'en plus il lorgne**

**La belle Esméralda**

**Bossu, boiteux et borgne**

Rose et Winry : ha –onomatopée de dégoût-

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**Le Pape des fous !**

**Le Pape des fous !**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**Qua-si-mo-do !**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**Le Pape des Fous !**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**C'est lui qu'on élira**

**Qua-si-mo-do !**

**Le Pape des Fous !**

Wrath :

**Petites filles**

**Vous ne vous moquerez plus**

**Quand vous verrez dans la rue**

**Quasimodo le bossu**

**Ils m'ont élu**

**Le Pape des Fous**

**C'est aujourd'hui le jour de la fête des Rois**

**Et pour un jour cela me donne tous les droits**

**M'aimeras-tu**

**Esméralda ?**

**M'aimeras-tu ?**

Rose : TU EN DEMANDE TROP LA !

**Mais tu t'en fous**

**Esméralda**

**Oh ! Tu t'en fous**

Winry : C'était à prévoir

**Qu'ils m'aient élu**

**Le Pape des Fous**

**Petites filles**

**Qui récitez des rondeaux**

**En mimant Quasimodo**

**Avec sa bosse au dos**

**Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait**

**Que je sois si laid ?**

**Je hais la femme et l'homme qui m'ont donné le jour**

Izumi (gênée) : C'est idiot !

**Et m'ont abandonné sans donner d'amour**

**M'aimeras-tu**

**Esméralda ?**

**M'aireras-tu ?**

**Mais tu t'en fous**

**Esméralda**

**Oh ! tu t'en fous**

**Qu'ils m'aient élu**

**Le Pape des Fous**

**Le Pape des Fous**

**Le Pape des Fous**

**Le Pape des Fous**

Scar s'avance vers Wrath et lui arrache sa tiare. Il le prend par le bras et se mettent à marcher.

Scar : **Attention !**

**Cette fille est étrangère**

**C'est une bohémienne**

**Une sorcière**

**C'est une chienne**

**Une chatte de gouttières**

**Un animal qui traîne**

**Pieds nus sur les pavés**

Lancer de tomates sur Scar.

**C'est un péché mortel à regarder**

Edward : Ca on l'avait compris !

**Il faudrait la mettre en cage**

Lancer de tomates sur Scar.

**Qu'elle ne fasse plus de ravages**

**Dans les cœurs des les âmes**

**Des fidèles de Notre-Dame**

**Ce soir nous la suivrons dans les ruelles**

**Et nous l'enlèverons**

**Nous l'emporterons**

**Nous l'emprisonnerons dans une tourelle**

-Lancer de tomates sur Scar. -

**Et nous lui montrerons**

**La religion de Jésus-Christ**

**Et de sa sainte Mère Marie**

Wrath : **Tu me demanderais **

**N'importe quoi**

**Je le ferais pour toi**

**Tout ce que tu voudras**

**Tu le sais**

**Tout ce que tu voudras**

**Je le ferais pour toi**

-Lancer de tomates sur Scar-

Scar : Pourquoi moi ?

Wrath : **Je le ferais pour toi**

**Toi qui m'as recueilli**

**Adopté et nourri**

**Moi l'enfant trouvé**

**L'enfant rejeté**

**Par ceux qui avaient honte**

**D'avoir mis au monde**

**Un monstre**

**Toi qui m'as vu grandir**

**Toi qui m'as vu souffrir**

**Toi qui m'as protégé**

**Contre le monde entier**

**Tu m'as fait le bonheur**

**De me nommer sonneur**

**Des cloches**

**Tu m'as appris à parler**

**A lire et à écrire**

**Mais je ne sais pas lire**

**Le fond de tes pensées**

**Je t'appartiens**

**De tout mon être**

**Comme jamais un chien**

**N'a aimé son maître**

Le père Hishbal : Hou la lala.

**Je t'appartiens**

**De tout mon être**

**Comme jamais un chien**

**N'a aimé son maître.**

Changement de décor. Gringoire est devant le clan des exclus et des bidons allumé.

Greed : **Les portes de Paris**

**Déjà se ferment sur la nuit**

**La nuit de tous les cris**

**De tous les rires**

**Et de tous les désirs**

**La nuit de tous les vices**

**Qui s'assouvissent**

**Dans le lit de Paris**

**Cabaret de tous les délires**

**Sur le Pont-au-Change**

**Ce soir j'ai rencontré un ange**

**Qui m'a souri**

Plusieurs spectateurs : La chance !

Greed (grand sourire) : **Et qui loin de ma vue a disparu**

**Dans les rues de Paris**

**Je l'ai suivie, je l'ai perdue**

**J'ai poursuivi la nuit**

**De tous les ries**

**Et de tous les désirs**

**La nuit de tous les vices**

**Qui s'assouvissent**

**Dans le lit de Paris**

**Cabaret de tous les délires**

**Les portes de Paris**

**Déjà se ferment sur la nuit**

**La nuit de tous les crimes**

**De tous les rires**

**Et de tous les désirs.  
****  
**Scar et Wrath suivent Lust dans les ruelles. Mais Roy fait le guet. Lust marche dans la nuit en fredonnant. Wrath tente d'enlever Lust. Roy et ses gardes interviennent. Scar se sauve. Les gardes arrêtent Wrath. Roy s'empare de Lust.

Roy : **Je suis le capitaine**

**Chargé de la sécurité**

**De tous les citoyens**

**Et de toutes les citoyennes**

**Permettez que je vous ramène**

**Hors des murs de la Cité**

**Où vivent les bohémiens**

**Où vivent les bohémiennes**

Lust : **Passez tout droit**

**Vous vous trompez sur moi je crois**

**Esméralda,**

**Monsieur, n'est pas fille à soldats.**

Sifflement.

Roy :** Entre chien et loup**

**Demain à la tombée du jour**

**Je te donne rendez-vous**

**Au Cabaret du Val d'Amour**

Lust : **Au Cabaret du Val d'Amour.**

Lust s'enfuit.

Changement de décors. Les rideaux sont fermés. Greed est devant le rideau.

Greed : Où suis-je ?

Envy : A la cour des miracles.

Envy et le clan des exclus : **Ici on est tous des frères**

**Dans la joie dans la misère**

**Vous ne trouverez chez nous ni le Ciel ni l'Enfer**

**Ni le Ciel ni l'Enfer**

**Nous sommes comme des vers**

**Comme des vers dans le ventre de la terre**

**La sang et le vin ont la même couleur**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Les filles de joie dansent avec les voleurs**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Mendiants et brigands dansent la même danse**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous des gibiers de potence**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Nous sommes de la même race**

**La race des gens qui passent**

**Vous ne trouverez chez nous ni religion ni nation**

**Ni religion ni nation**

**Nos oripeaux pour drapeaux**

**La couleur de ma peau contre celle de ta peau**

**Truands et Gitans chantent la même chanson**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous évadés de prison**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Voleurs et tueurs boivent au même calice**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous repris de justice**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

Envy : **Poète Gringoire**

**Vous serez pendu**

**Pour avoir**

**Comme un intrus**

**Pénétré le Cénacle**

**De la Cour des miracles**

Touts les enfants présents dans la salle se mettent à pleurer.

Envy : **Pénétré le Cénacle**

**Pénétré le Cénacle **

**De la Cour des miracles**

**A moins qu'une femme **–ricanement de la part d'Envy et tout le monde commence à avoir peur -

**Ne vous prenne pour époux**

**Garde à vous**

**Je le proclame**

**Les poètes en France**

**Sont bons pour la potence**

**Les poètes en France**

**Les poètes en France **

**Sont bons pour la potence**

**Et toi le belle que voilà**

**Ma belle Esméralda**

**Veux-tu prendre pour époux**

**Ce poète de quatre sous ?**

**Ce poète de quatre sous ?**

Lust : _Si ça ne_ _dépendait que de moi je te dirais de le pendre ! _**S'il est à prendre je le prends**

Envy : **Je te le donne pour mari, mais certes pas pour amant**

**Le sang et le vin ont la même couleur**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Les filles de joie dansent avec les voleurs**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Mendiants et brigands dansent la même danse**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous des gibiers de potence**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Truands et Gitans chantent la même chanson**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous évadés de prison**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Voleurs et tueurs boivent au même calice**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**Puisque nous sommes tous des repris de justice**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

**A la Cour des miracle**

Applaudissement de tout le monde mais c'est plus par peur que par autre chose !

Lust emmène Greed un peu à l'écart.

Lust :** Maintenant pourrais-je savoir**

**Qui j'ai l'honneur d'avoir pour mari **–grimace de Lust pour ce dernier mot-

Greed :** Je suis le poète Gringoire**

**Je suis prince des rues de Paris !**

Lust :** Il est le prince des rues de Paris !**

Greed :** Je ne suis pas un homme à femme**

Lust : _Pourquoi ce n'est pas comme ça dans la réalité ?_

**Si tu veux je ferai de toi**

**Mon égérie, ma muse, ma Dame**

Lust :_Cours toujours crétin !_

**Toi qui sais lire et écrire**

**Toi le poète peux-tu me dire**

**Ce que veut dire Phoebus**

Greed :

**Par Jupiter**

**Qui donc sur terre**

**Ose porter un nom pareil ?**

Lust :** C'est celui pour qui mon cœur bat**

Greed :

**Si je m'souviens**

**De mon latin**

**Le mot Phoebus veut dire soleil**

Lust :** Phoebus veut dire soleil**

Lust se lève et Greed disparaît. Dante la rejoint.

Lust :

**Il est beau comme le soleil**

**Est-ce un prince un fils de roi**

**Je sens l'amour qui s'éveille**

**Au fond de moi**

**Plus fort que moi**

**Il est beau comme le soleil**

**C'est un prince, un fils de roi**

**De roi... je crois**

Dante (en aparté) :

**Il est beau comme le soleil**

**C'est un voyou, un soldat**

**Quand il me serre contre lui**

**Je voudrais fuir mais je ne puis**

**Il est beau comme le soleil**

**C'est un voyou, un soldat**

**Soldat... du roi**

Pride (dans les coulisses) : Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont avec ce "roi" ? Le seul roi ici c'est moi !

Les deux :

**Il est beau comme le soleil**

**Ma merveille, mon homme à moi**

**Il me prendra dans ses bras**

**Et pour la vie, il m'aimera**

**Il est beau comme le soleil**

**Ma merveille, mon homme à moi**

**Il est beau comme le soleil**

**Beau comme le soleil**.

Applaudissement. On passe du côté de Mustang.

Mustang : **Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme partagé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux ?**

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme dédoublé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme heureux ?**

**L'une pour le jour**

**Et l'autre pour la nuit**

Izumi : Il faut que tu te décides avant !

**L'une pour l'amour**

**Et l'autre pour la vie**

Applaudissement

**L'une pour toujours**

**Jusqu'à la fin des temps**

**Et l'autre pour un temps**

**Un peu plus court**

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme partagé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'ça fait du mal**

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme dédoublé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme normal ?**

**L'une pour le ciel**

**Et l'autre pour l'enfer**

**L'une pour le miel**

**Et l'autre pour l'amer**

**L'une à laquelle**

**J'ai fait tous les serments**

**Et l'autre avec laquelle**

**Je les démens**

Lancer de tomate.

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme partagé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux ?**

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme dédoublé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme heureux ?**

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme partagé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux ?**

**Déchiré**

**Je suis un homme dédoublé**

**Déchiré**

**Entre deux femmes que j'aime**

**Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment**

**Est-ce ma faute si je suis un homme heureux ?**

Tombé de rideau. On est dans la cathédrale. Greed et Scar sont sur la scène.

Scar : **Qui est cette fille**

**Qui vient danser**

**Ses danses infâmes**

**Devant Notre-Dame ?**

Greed : **Cette fille est ma femme**

**Elle m'a été donnée**

**Par le roi des gitans**

Scar : **L'avez-vous touchée**

**Vassal de Satan ?**

Greed (avec du dégoût dans la voix) : **Je n'me s'rais pas permis**

Lancer de tomates.

Scar : **Je vous l'interdis.**

Greed : **Je voudrais vous montrer**

**Une inscription gravée**

**Sur une pierre au-delà**

**De la galerie des Rois**

**Dîtes-moi ce qui veut dire**

**Ce mot « Anarkia »**

Scar : **Tu es un possédé**

**Le grec « Anarkia »**

**Veut dire « Fatalité »**

Greed : **N'est-ce pas Quasimodo**

**Qu'on amène là-bas**

Scar : **Il s'est fait arrêter l'idiot**

Wrath est soumis au supplice de la roue.

La foule (jetant à Wrath des coups et des cailloux) :

**Boussu ! Boiteux ! Borgne ! Violeur !**

**Sonneur de cloches de malheur**

Scar :** Priez pour lui, pauvre pécheur**

**Ayez pitié de lui Seigneur**

Wrath : **Pitié pour le pauvre Quasimodo**

**Qui porte déjà sur son dos**

**Tous les malheurs du monde**

**Et qui ne vous demande**

**Qu'une goutte d'eau**

**Pitié badaude**

**Pour votre bedeau**

**Une goutte d'eau**

**Pour Quasimodo**

**A boire !**

**Donnez-moi à boire !**

**A boire ! A boire !**

**Donnez-moi à boire !**

La foule s'écarte et Lust s'avance pour lui donner à boire. Puis la foule le libère.

Wrath : **Belle**

**C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventer pour elle**

Applaudissement et sifflement.

**Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel**

**Un oiseau qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler**

**Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds**

**J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane**

**A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame **

**Quel**

**Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre**

**Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre **

**O Lucifer !**

**Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois**

**Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esméralda**

Scar : B**elle**

**Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle**

**Pour détourner mes yeux du Dieu éternel**

Izumi : Tout de suite les grands mots !

Scar : **Qui a mis dans mon être ce désir charnel**

**Pour m'empêcher de regarder vers le Ciel**

**Elle porte en elle le péché originel**

**La désirer fait-il de moi un criminel **

**Celle**

**Qu'on prenait pour une fille de joie une fille de rien**

**Semble soudain porter la croix du genre humain **

**O Notre-Dame !**

**Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois**

**Pousser la porte du jardin d'Esméralda**

Roy : **Belle**

**Malgré ses grands yeux noirs qui vous ensorcellent**

**La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle ?**

Lancer de tomates sur Mustang.

Le cadet des frères Hishbal : Ca veut dire quoi "pucelle" ?

Le prêtre hishbale (gêné) : Heu…On te le dira plus tard.

La nièce du type au citron (dans les "faux frères") : Quand ils disent ça, c'est qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce mot eux aussi !

**Quand ses mouvements me font voir monts et merveilles**

**Sous son jupon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel**

**Ma dulcinée laissez-moi vous être infidèle**

**Avant de vous avoir mené jusqu'à l'autel **

**Quel**

**Est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle**

**Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel **

**O Fleur de Lys,**

**Je ne suis pas homme de foi**

**J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour d'Esméralda**

Les trois : **J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane**

**A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame**

**Quel**

**Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre**

**Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre**

**O Lucifer !**

**Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois**

**Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esméralda**

**D'Esméralda**

Wrath emmène Lust. Changement de décors. On est dans la cathédrale.

Wrath :

**Mes amies les gargouilles qui veillent sur toi**

**Te protègeront de tous les imbéciles**

**Quand tu auras besoin d'un abri**

**Tu n'auras qu'à venir demander asile**

**Notre-Dame de Paris**

**C'est ma maison, mon nid**

**C'est ma ville, c'est ma vie**

**Mon air, mon toit, mon lit**

**C'est ma chanson, mon cri**

**Ma raison, ma folie**

**Ma passion, mon pays**

**Ma prison, ma patrie**

Lust :

**Tes amies les gargouilles sont aussi mes amies**

**Ce sont elles qui me font rire le jour quand je m'ennuie**

**Et toi tu leur ressembles et tu me plais pour ça**

**Même si j'ai peur de toi toujours quand je te vois**

Wrath :

**Dans ma maison à moi**

**Il y fait toujours beau**

**L'hiver il fait moins froid**

**L'été il fait moins chaud**

**Tu viendras quand tu veux**

**Quelle que soit la saison**

**Ma maison si tu veux**

**Ce sera ta maison**

**Quand tu auras besoin d'un abri**

**Tu n'auras qu'à venir demander asile**

Wrath : Lust :

**Dans ma maison à moi Dans ta maison à toi**

**Il y fait toujours beau Il y fait toujours beau**

**L'hiver il fait moins froid L'hiver il fait moins froid**

**L'été il fait moins chaud L'été il fait moins chaud**

**Tu viendras quand tu veux Je viendrai quand je veux**

**Quelle que soit la saison Quelle que sois la saison**

**Ma maison si tu veux Ta maison si je veux**

**Ce sera ta maison Ce sera ma maison**

Lust regarde une statue de la vierge avec son fils.

Lust : **Ave Maria**

**Pardonne-moi**

**Si devant toi**

**Je me tiens debout**

**Ave Maria**

**Moi qui ne sais pas me mettre à genoux**

**Ave Maria**

**Protège-moi**

**De la misère, du mal et des fous**

**Qui règnent sur la terre**

**Ave Maria**

**Des étrangers il en vient de partout**

**Ave Maria**

**Ecoute-moi**

**Fais tomber les barrières entre nous**

**Qui sommes tous des frères**

**Ave Maria**

**Veille sur mes jours et sue mes nuits**

**Ave Maria**

**Protège-moi**

**Veille sur mon amour et ma vie**

**Ave Maria**

Scar **baffouille quelque chose.**

Silence complet et Scar est un peu rouge. Mais personne n'a compris ce qu'il a dit !

Scar (reprenant un peu de confiance) : **Cet océan de passion**

**Qui déferle dans mes veines**

**Qui cause ma déraison**

**Ma déroute, ma déveine**

**Doucement j'y plongerai**

**Sans qu'une main me retienne**

**Lentement je m'y noierai**

**Sans qu'un remords ne me vienne**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Et je vais te maudire**

**Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**J'aurais pu le prédire**

**Dès le premier jour**

**Dès la première nuit**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Mon péché, mon obsession**

**Désir fou qui me tourmente**

**Qui me tourne en dérision**

**Qui me déchire et me hante**

**Petite marchande d'illusion**

**Je ne vis que dans l'attente**

**De voir voler ton, jupon**

**Et que tu danses et tu chantes**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Et je vais te maudire**

**Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**J'aurai pu le prédire**

**Dès le premier jour**

**Dès la première nuit**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Moi qui me croyais l'hiver**

**Me voici un arbre vert**

**Moi qui me croyais de fer**

**Contre le feu de la chair**

**Je m'enflamme et me consume**

**Pour les yeux d'une étrangère**

**Qui ont bien plus de mystère**

**Que la lumière de la lune**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Et je vais te maudire**

**Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**J'aurais pu le prédire**

**Dès le premier jour**

**Dès la première nuit**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

**Tu vas me détruire**

Encore changement de décor. On est dans une rue. Il y a Roy et un ombre gigantesque derrière lui. En faite c'est Scar.

Mustang :

**Qui est ce homme**

**est-ce mon ombre qui me suit**

**Ou un fantôme dans la nuit**

**Pourquoi mon ombre**

**Porterais-elle donc un manteau**

**Porterait-elle donc un chapeau**

Edward : PARCE QUE C'EST PAS TON OMBRE !

Roy : Full Metal ! Ferme la !

**Qui êtes-vous ?**

**Démasquez-vous !**

**Approchez-vous !**

**Présentez-vous !**

Scar :

**Je suis ta conscience**

**Ecoute-moi**

**Si tu ne veux pas**

**Finir sur la potence**

**Soldat du Roi**

**Eloigne-toi**

**De cet endroit**

**Où tout droit te mènent tes pas**

Mustang :

**Soldat du Roi je suis**

**Mais dites-moi**

**Vous qui m'avez suivi**

**Jusqu'ici**

**N'êtes vous pas homme de Dieu**

**Pardieu !**

Sénékata : Ensuite, la chanson suivante est coupée mais on va quand même la diffuser et je demanderai à touts les enfants et âmes sensibles de sortir de la salle pendant ce temps. Merci !

Bon je ne vais pas reporté les paroles, mais vous pouvez le voir en enlevant les espaces sur : http / youtube . com / watch ? v G U Q r t 2 i 3 m b Q

Roy et Lust sont dans une chambre. Scar guette par la fenêtre

Roy** : La volupté**

**A moi la volupté**

**De ce corps non encore souillé**

**A moi toute la volupté**

**Personne d'autre que moi**

**Ne mettre les mains sur toi**

**Ange noir de ma vie**

**Je t'aimerai**

**Au plus secret des nuits**

**D'un seul regard**

**Tu as mis le feu à ma vie**

Lust :

**Nos deux couleurs de peau**

**Comme**

**En un seul flambeau**

**Je veux t'aimer**

**T'aimer au risque de ma vie**

**Prends-moi**

**Prends-moi si c'est ma destinée**

Roy** : Esméralda**

**Voyons si c'est ta destinée**

Lust :

**Phoebus**

Roy :

**Esméralda**

Scar, qui a ramassé le couteau de Lust, frappe Roy dans le dos et s'enfuit. Lust s'évanouit sur le corps de Roy. Et tout d'un coup un éclaire surgit et Greed apparaît.

Greed : **Fatalité**

**Maîtresse de nos destins**

**Fatalité**

**Quand tu croises nos chemins**

**Fatalité**

**Qu'on soit prince ou moins que rien**

**Fatalité**

**Qu'on soit reine ou bien putain**

**Fatalité**

**Tu tiens nos vies dans ta mains**

**Fatalité !**

**Fatalité !**

**Fatalité !**

**Fatalité !**

Les rideaux tombent et Sénékata apparaît dans de la fumée.

Sénékata : C'est la fin de l'acte 1 ! Une demie heure d'entracte !


End file.
